


Betrayal

by Lady_une



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_une/pseuds/Lady_une
Summary: For years you have been by his side and this is how he repays your love. An anonymous email brings reality around you crashing to the ground.





	1. Part 1

Shutting your laptop slowly you couldn’t believe what you just saw. You were numb, void of any emotion as your brain really couldn’t comprehend what you saw and read. Picture after picture including a few video clips had mysteriously showed up in an email sent to your private email address. That email address wasn’t known by many people and was only used by your family and closest friend, but there was no way any of them could have gotten those pictures or videos and even if they did they would have come to you in person instead of sending an anonymous email.

 

Sitting there staring off into space a thousand things ran through you head, the whys and when’s and how’s. None of this made sense, you two were so happy and in love. You doted on that man and were at his beckon call, if he ever needed anything you were always there to give it to him. For years you have been by his side supporting him in his career while putting your own on the back burner many times. You were an aspiring actress waiting for your big break, for now you were just doing small plays and commercials.

 

Standing from your desk you walk over to the floor to ceiling window in your office, looking out at the view of downtown Seoul you suddenly felt the start of your anger prickling inside you. Who the hell did he think he was to try and play around with you. It would be one thing to play around if you were in a normal situation but you weren’t. A hand falling down to your stomach as you held your precious secret. You hadn’t told him yet, no you were waiting for just the right time to give him the news. You had hoped this would be a joyous occasion as Jay had mentioned many times how he wanted to be a dad. You two had been careful, with you on the pill and using condoms but nothing is always 100% effective.

 

“I won’t let him get away with this.” You whisper as you rub you belly.

 

Walking back over to your desk you open your laptop back up reading the email again. A cell phone number was listed for you to text if you had any questions. The thought of having the number tracked crossed your mind but left just as quickly, more than likely the phone would end up being a burner and taking the time to track them down would be pointless. Grabbing your phone you call Jay and get his voicemail after two rings. Opening up your text messages you send him one asking where he is and he replies back quickly that he is in the studio working. You roll your eyes and text the person from the email asking if they know where he is right now. After a few moments, you receive a text saying they do, a picture of him at a club was included with the message. You knew they weren’t lying as Jay was wearing what he left the house in this morning. You reply back asking for more videos and pictures of him acting out of hand or if he were to get intimate with the girl. You got an instant reply back saying that they would be more than happy to but it would cost you. Smiling you respond back that money isn’t a problem.

 

Setting your phone down you walk out of your office and into your ensuite bath. Grabbing the remote off the wall you click a few buttons causing the chandelier from the ceiling to light up and classical music began to fill the room. Walking over to your large tub you turn the faucet filling the tub up with warm water.  Once the tub was full you stripped your clothing off and paused to look at yourself in the mirror. You were still young, only 24 years of age. You worked out every day to keep your body healthy and watched what you ate. You weren’t a health nut in anyway but you were mindful so that you wouldn’t put too much stress on your body. Your family had health concerns and you wanted to make sure you didn’t put yourself at anymore of a risk then what you were already at. Slipping into the tub you let the water warm your body as you closed your eyes, thinking of how you were going to do this. You loved that man with all your heart but you couldn’t get passed his betrayal. All the canceled plans and quick text messages, they all made sense now. The lies about why he smelt of another woman made you scoff at how you easily believed him. Even when you walked in on him talking closely with another woman in the studio you believed him when he said she was an associate of another artists. A bitter laugh bubbled up and out of your mouth.

 

“God I was such a damn fool.”

 

Once your bath water runs cold and you wash off you climb out to dry off and pull on a long shirt before walking out to the living room where the mail sat. Grabbing a recent bank statement, you open it up and look over it, grabbing a pen you began to circle all the transactions made by Jay himself using his card and the times you transferred money to his account. Thousands of dollars in a month went right into his pocket, you didn’t care because you loved him and wanted to help him any way possible. No longer will you pay for his shit! Two phone calls were going to be placed in the morning, one to the bank to cancel his card and have him removed from the account and another to your lawyer. He will know what it feels like to be a made a fool of. Turning off all the lights as you made your way to your room you knew that he wouldn’t be coming here tonight, not if he was out partying. Climbing into bed you curled into a ball under the blankets shedding a single tear for your relationship.

 

The next morning you awoke and the first thing you did as you had your morning cup of tea was check your email for any new information. A smile spread across your face as you glanced over the new pictures that clearly showed Jay with a girl in his lap and more of him holding her close before showing him kissing her and then walking off to what you assumed to be an empty office. A small video clip from outside the door was also attached, clicking play you could hear loud moans and a girl calling out his name over the loud bumping music from the club. Your heart felt like it was falling right into your stomach at the sounds being played from your laptop. Closing your eyes you took some calming breaths collecting yourself, you knew this was going to be hard but it had to be done.

 

After getting dressed you called the bank canceling his card and removing him from your account without any issues. You wondered how long it would be until you got a panicked phone call from Jay, the man was doing well for himself so you didn’t understand why he would feel upset over losing access to yours. Climbing into your Masarati, a gift from your father on your last birthday you made your way to your lawyer’s office. Instead of doing this over the phone you figured it would be best to just stop by in person so that things would get done quicker.

 

Arriving you park your car before walking in, the sound of your heels clicking loudly on the marble stones had caught the attention of many people. Pulling your phone out you try to distract yourself from the stairs of the people around you, no matter how old you got you could never get use to them. Your family was old money, a successful business passed down over the generations. You never wanted to have any say in the business much to your father’s displeasure, instead that was going to be passed down to your younger brother. Even with not having a part in the business your family was still well known, especially you. The daughter who decided to follow her dream but had yet to make it big. Finally the elevator arrived at the floor that housed your lawyers office, walking up to the receptionist desk you surprised the poor girl sitting behind the large counter. She stood quickly and bowed to greet you.

 

“Miss y/n, we weren’t expecting you. Lawyer Choi is in a meeting right now, allow me to show you to his office. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Some tea would be nice thank you.”

 

You were shown right into Lawyer Choi’s office where you sat on the couch and sipped on the warm tea waiting for him to come in. Looking around the room you took in all his pictures of him with clients and then the ones of the two of you over the years. You and Jungwoo grew up together, his father was best friends with yours. They had hoped the two of you would have gotten close and been the two to join the families but it wasn’t in the cards. You only ever saw him as your older protective brother. It wasn’t long before he strode into the room with an air of confidence surrounding him.

 

“Y/n, you should have called me and I would have canceled my meeting.”

“You don’t need to do that oppa, I know how busy you are.”

“So what brings you in today?”

 

Placing your tea down you took a deep breath before going into things.

 

“I need your help to purchase stock in AOMG or through CJ&EM. Either way I want stocks that don’t give me all the control over the company but just enough that I can make problems with them if I need to.”

“Y/n, but why would you need that? You are with Jay so I don’t really understand this.”

“Jay has chosen to betray me, I have evidence of his betrayal. I have already funded enough money into his pocket so why shouldn’t I have part of his company. I will also need a document drawn up.”

“That son of a bitch.” Jungwoo sat forward clenching his hands into fists and slamming them down on the arm of the couch. “What document do you need.”

“I need one that will state that he will not try to claim paternity to my child and will not interfere.”

“Child? Are you pregnant?”

“Yes, 10 weeks.”

“He doesn’t know does he?”

“Not yet, I was waiting to tell him.”

“I don’t like the man but he does have a right to a child he helped create.”

“I know but he doesn’t deserve this.”

“He might not, but y/n this isn’t right.”

“Can you just draw up the papers oppa, I won’t use them right away but I want them drawn up anyways.”

“Fine but I will hold onto them.”

“Thank you, how hard will it be to get the shares?”

“It shouldn’t be too hard, I can look around and buy some shares from other people.”

“Can you have them done by tonight?”

“I can try, but I will have them ready by tomorrow for sure.”

“Thank you oppa.”

“When are you going to tell your parents about this?”

“Soon.”

“If you need anything just call me ok?”

“I will. I need to get going, I am sure you are busy.”

 

Standing from the couch you were pulled into a hug and took comfort from the one man who you knew you could always count on.

Climbing back into your car you make your way over to the AOMG office. You weren’t going to confront Jay on his betrayal just yet, no you were going to keep playing the role of a loving girlfriend. Pulling up to the office you easily found a parking spot as it was pretty early in the day for anyone to be here. Walking in you ran into a few of the artists, Hoody was just walking out of the bathroom and spotted you.

 

“Y/n what are you doing here so early?”

“I just thought I would stop in with Jay, I didn’t see him last night and wanted to check on him.”

“Oh yeah, he was here when I left last night. I won’t keep you, I am sure he is probably in his office nursing that hangover.”

 

Hoody smiled as she walked off, she was always one of your favorites. The two of you often had a girls night at your place or hers just watching cheese movies or giving each other facials. You knocked on Jay’s door before walking in and sure enough there he was laying on his couch with his arm thrown over his face blocking out the light.

 

“Kiseok, please tell me you have something to get rid of this.”

“Not feeling good?”

 

Jay shot up to a sitting position quickly grabbing his head and wincing from the fast movement.

 

“Y/n what are you doing here?” He stuttered out.

“I just felt like I should check in on you since you were working so late last night. Do you need me to run and grab you something?”

“You don’t need to, I am sure we have something around here. Come here baby.”

 

Jay held his arms out and you walked over and fell into his lap. Letting your head rest on his shoulder as his arms encased you in his embrace. How many times have you done this over the years. This use to chase away all the trouble in your mind but now all it brought was heartache. Did he hold the others like this too?

 

“What’s wrong baby, you aren’t normally this quiet. Are you mad because I was working late last night? I am sorry, I didn’t want to wake you last night.”

“I’m not mad, I get that you had to work. I guess I just feel a little off today.”

“Is it that time of the month already? Do you need me to get you some chocolate or anything?”

 

You smiled and shook your head, you couldn’t understand how he could be this nice to you but then turn around and cheat on you.

 

“If you need anything you know you can call me. Why don’t you go home and crawl back into bed, I will bring you something good to eat tonight. Just go home and relax.”

“Jay you know I love you right?”

“Of course I do baby, me too.”

 

Pulling back you let a small smile cross your face before standing up. You never could understand how people can answer that way, by saying me too doesn’t that just mean they love themselves? Otherwise why not just say I love you too, it was a stupid response.

 

“Y/n, are you sure you are ok?”

“Yeah, I’m going to head out.”

 

Jay looked up at you from his spot on the couch with a quizzical look on his face but nodded his head. Getting to the door you were just about to open it when Kiseok suddenly opened it shocking you so much you jumped back and almost tipped over. Kiseok quickly dropped what he was holding to grab you and keep you from falling over, your hands went instantly to your stomach.

 

“Hey now, you ok y/n? I didn’t mean to surprise you like that.”

“No it’s fine.”

“You sure, why don’t you sit down you don’t look too good.”

 

Pulling out of his arms you shake your head and quietly say a goodbye before rushing out of the office. You could feel yourself starting to sweat and little nausea waves were beginning to wash over you. Quickly you rush to the bathroom making it just in time to empty what little bit of food you had in your stomach. When you knew you were done you grabbed some tissue to wipe your face before flushing the toilet. Unlocking the stall you were met with a concerned Hoody who had a bottle of water in her hands.

 

“Kiseok called and said to come check on you. Are you ok?”

“Yeah I am fine, probably just a stomach bug.”

“Do you want me to bring you home?”

“No I am fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I am just going to go home and rest.”

“Ok, call me if you need anything.”

 

When you walked into your apartment you changed into something comfortable before going into your office and opening your laptop. Another message from anonymous awaited you, this time with pictures that were a few months old from the looks of it. They were with some girl, she looked to be younger then you but attractive none the less. It was pictures of her and Jay at a club, a restaurant, out shopping. There were a few of them walking into a hotel together at night and walking out in the same clothes the next morning. A recent picture with a date on it showed the same girl walking out of a clinic holding some pamphlets. A close up inspection of the pamphlets showed they were about pregnancies. Checking the date it was a week or two after you had found out about your own pregnancy. Tears started to form in your eyes and no matter how hard you tried to hold them back they were determined to fall. The man who you loved and wanted to start a family with not only had cheated on you but possibly had gotten another woman pregnant as well. Sending a quick text to the person you asked if he knows about this and the reply was instant, no. At least he was getting his wish of becoming a dad. Closing your laptop you stand with your phone walking out of the office and made your way to your bedroom. Just as you were about to lay in bed a text from Jungwoo comes through informing you that the shares would be in your name come morning, enough to make Jay’s life hell if need be. You send him a text thanking him for his help and inquire about the document you asked for, he responded back that they are ready and will be there if need be. With the news of Jay’s other possible baby you really didn’t want him in your life anymore. Closing your eyes you quickly fall asleep.

 

You were awoken to someone slowly shaking you awake, opening your eyes you found a smiling Jay looking down at you.

 

“How are you feeling baby?”

“Fine, a little hungry but fine.”

“Here come out to the kitchen I brought you some porridge from your favorite place. Hoody told Kiseok that you were sick earlier and I figured this would be better than anything.”

 

Taking Jay’s hand he helped you up and out of the bed before walking slowly with you to the kitchen where he had the food waiting for you. As you ate Jay stood across from you smiling at you, how could he even smile at you knowing that he was breaking your heart.

 

“Listen, I want to stay and take care of you but I have a dinner meeting I need to get to. Will you be ok on your own?”

“I will be fine, I always am.”

 

Jay gave one last smile before turning and walking out the door, probably off to go fuck the other girl. Finishing the porridge, you clean up the mess before grabbing your laptop from the office and just going right back to your bedroom. You were still feeling kind of dizzy and only wanted to stay in bed. Opening up your work email you replied to your manager about some commercial offers before coming across one from yesterday night about a drama offer. It was a supporting role and it was what you had been waiting for this whole time. Yeah your family’s money could have bought you any role you wanted but you wanted to work for it. You quickly respond that you will take it but also inform your manager of your current situation. Not just about the impending split from Jay which would make headlines but also about your pregnancy.  You knew it was only going to be a matter of time before you would need to tell your manager so you mind as well get the earful out of the way. Closing out of the emails you went over to your social media pages checking messages from fans whom you only acquired after people found out about you and Jay. Some antis and some people supporting the two of you. You laugh at the messages from the anti’s, they will be happy to know their lovable oppa was about to be single really soon. Yet it will be bitter sweet once they find out he had gotten another girl pregnant. You weren’t sure yet if you were going to inform him of this pregnancy or let it blow up in his face.

The text message alert rang in your quiet room alerting you of a new message. Grabbing your phone you open it to find a message from anonymous with a picture of Jay with the same girl from the night before. Closing out of that message you open a new one to Jungwoo asking him to come over, he responds back telling you he is on his way.

 

Jungwoo doesn’t even bother ringing the bell and lets himself in. He finds you laying on your bed looking at old pictures of you and Jay on your phone.

 

“Don’t torture yourself with that.”

“Oppa I don’t feel too good.”

“Is it the baby? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?” He quickly says as he rushes to your bed sitting down and putting his hands on your head to check your temperature.

“I just feel a little sick and dizzy, but I need your help.”

“What do you need? Do you want me to put a hit on Jay? Just say the word, you know I know some people who will help make him disappear.”

You laugh, “No don’t do that.”

“Then what is it?” Jungwoo puts his hand on your cheek and you lean into his hand smiling, he is always there for you.

“Can you pack up all his shit?”

“Do you have some garbage bags?”

“Under the sink.”

“Done, you just lay there and relax.”

 

Jungwoo disappears and returns with a bag and walks over to the closet grabbing all of Jay’s clothes that he has in there before going to the drawers and grabbing what he has there. When all is said and done there are three bags full of clothes and shoes that belong to him, you thought of burning everything but decided to just return them to him.

 

“Do you have anything at his apartment?”

“Nothing that I need, just some clothes and shoes but he can just trash them for all I care.”

“So how are you going to go about this?”

“Can you come and pick me up tomorrow afternoon and take me over to his office? I don’t know if I will be able to drive.”

“Of course, I will clear my schedule.”

“Thank you oppa.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No you can go, can you keep that shit in your car? We can bring that tomorrow.”

“Of course, get some sleep and if you aren’t feeling better tomorrow then we should put this off and go see the doctor.”

 

Nodding your head but you know this needs to be done now. Jungwoo walks over to you and bends down to place a light kiss on your forehead before walking out with the bags. Grabbing your laptop, you hit print on some of the pictures while loading the rest of the evidence onto a flash drive. With everything set you pulled the comforter around yourself and fell back to sleep.

 

The next morning you wake up feeling better then you had yesterday but dreading what was to come. You shower and then eat a light breakfast before going into your closet. You were torn on what to wear, on one hand you wanted to dress as business but on the other hand you wanted Jay to see what he was going to miss out on. In the end you opted for a combination, a tight white pencil skirt and a black blouse toping it off with a pearl belt. Just as you were finishing up your makeup Jungwoo called to let you know he was waiting downstairs. Grabbing your purse you put the flash drive along with the printed pictures in it before walking out of the apartment.

 

Arriving at the AOMG office you told Jungwoo to wait in the car and you would call if you needed anything. The office was pretty busy for the time of day it was, everyone must be getting ready for the tour that was set to take place in a couple of months. Walking past some of the artists you knew you smiled and bowed slightly to greet them, Minsik let out a whistle as you walked by which made you laugh a little. You were really going to miss them when this all ended.

 

When you got to Jay’s door you took a deep breath and prepared your cold face, you were not going to show your emotions to him. He didn’t deserve to know how much he was really hurting you. You didn’t bother knocking on his door and walked right in, Jay was sitting behind his desk typing away on his computer. When he saw you he stopped what he was doing and sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest and looked you over with lust in his eyes.

 

“Damn baby, what’s the occasion that you come dressed looking all sexy like that?”

 

You didn’t even answer him as you went to take the seat across from his desk. Sitting down you open your purse and grab the printed pictures and throw them across his desk making them cover it. Jay looks at you with his eyebrow raised before looking down, his face instantly morphed into one of pure shock before turning into a panicked expression.

 

“Y/n that’s not me!”

“Don’t even try to deny that Jay, those are you there is no denying it.”

“They must be photoshopped. I wouldn’t cheat on you!”

“You can stop with all the lies Jay, I know about everything. I know about the multiple women you have been fucking on the side. I know about how all of those canceled plans and late nights in the studio were really just you out there fucking half of the city.”

“Why would I lie to you? I love you, I would never cheat on you.”

 

Pulling out your phone you forward the one video taken outside of where Jay was fucking one of the girls. “You can’t avoid this Jay.”

 

Jay’s phone dings and he picks it up playing the video, sounds of the mixed moans and name calling fill the room. He quickly ends the video and puts his hands in his hair as he throws his head back in frustration.

 

“You have been following me?”

“No.”

“Who is the one lying now?”

“I wasn’t following you, I was blind to everything you were doing behind my back.”

“So you want me to believe this magically dropped into your hand?”

“I don’t care what you believe to be honest, I could give two shits about it.”

 

Jay sits forward with his elbows on the desk and rests his face on his hands, he had one of his sexy grins that always got his way but not this time.

 

“So what of it? So I fucked some bitches on the side, everyone does it. The fact that I come home to you is what counts doesn’t it?”

 

A disdained sigh escaped your mouth at his comment.

 

“No Jay that is not what matters, loyalty matters.”

“Fine, then I promise to never do it again. Is there anything else you need?”

Shaking your head, “That’s not how this is going to work.”

“Then how exactly is this going to work.”

“I am leaving you, I no longer want you in my life.”

“Then do it, no one is stopping you. You didn’t need to come all the way down here to do that.”

 

Pain from his words almost brought tears to your eyes but you held the mask in place.

 

“That I could have, but I wanted to see your face when you hear about how you are about to be a father…..by two different women. Congratulations Jay.”

 

Jays hands that were holding up his face fell to his desk along with his jaw. The look of shock and horror was worth all of these hurtful words he was spewing at you.

 

“Bull shit.”

“Nope.”

“I have always been careful.”

“Nothing is 100% effective Jay.”

“Who is claiming this?”

“The blonde one you were messing with a few months ago actually found out only a couple of weeks after I found out.”

 

The look on his face was comical, you were waiting for his head to explode any minute.

 

“Your pregnant?”

“Yes, I was waiting for a good time to tell you. This isn’t exactly how I wanted to tell you.”

“Then you can’t leave, if you are pregnant then we need to get married.”

“Why the fuck would I ever marry you? A lying cheating bastard who has fathered two babies who will probably be weeks if not a month apart. No Jay I will not be marrying you.”

“You can’t keep my child from me!”

“Actually, I can and I will.”

“The hell you will! I will take you to court and take that child from you!”

“No you won’t Jay, see the thing is I have all the power. Not only will a judge not give a child to a man who is out partying all night long but you won’t want to take this to court.”

“And why not exactly?”

“Because I now own enough shares in AOMG to make your life hell. Not only that but I have enough video evidence of you fucking random women in the club to make the whole country turn against you.”

“Bull shit.”

 

Grabbing your phone you call Jungwoo and tell him to come in. After a few moments he walks in with the bags of Jay’s things and tosses the bags onto the ground before walking to your side. He hands you a folder that not only holds the proof of the amount of shares you own but also the document that says he will not claim this child as his. You hand over the documents to him and give him a moment to read everything over.

 

“Sign that document and I will make sure my copies of the videos never see the light of day and I will not interfere in your work. Refuse to sign and I will make sure that every news outlet has the videos and pictures of your sexcapades along with the pictures of baby mama walking out of the clinic with her pregnancy info. The choice is yours Jay.”

 

Jay sits there looking over the documents and the pictures on his desk, before he looks up at you with tears in his eyes.

 

“Please y/n, don’t do this. We can be a family, I deserve to know my child.”

“You could have, but Jay you made this choice. I didn’t force you to stick your dick in some other bitch’s vagina! I didn’t force you to cheat and lie.”

Jay wipes away his tears before he glares at you, “This is bullshit, your just another cunt like the rest of them.”

 

Jungwoo steps forward but you place your hand on his stopping him.

 

“Did you even love me Jay, did those years mean nothing to you? All of the memories we have, were they that easy to push aside to just get your dick wet?”

“You were just a convenience, you had the extra cash if I needed it. You came from good money and had a good name. Being with you only helped my image here. If you had only continued to play dumb going around trying to be an actress we could have continued and eventually gotten married. But I guess now it doesn’t even matter.” Grabbing a pen he signs his name, “You think my life will be the only one tarnished. Yours will be down the drain as well, you know damn well that this society frowns upon single mothers! Daddy’s money won’t be able to save you this time.”

 

Jungwoo grabbed the documents from Jay as soon as he closed them. Jay sneered up at him.

 

“Aren’t you just over the moon with this turn of events, now you can finally get what you have always wanted.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Jay.”

“Cut the shit Jungwoo, I have seen the little looks you give her when she isn’t looking. I know you want her. Now you can have her and that bastard baby.”

 

You stand from the chair and reach across to slap Jay across the face, “Fuck you Jay Park!” you spit in his face for good measure before walking out of his office with Jungwoo following you. You hold in the tears as you walk by the surprised members of AOMG, clearly that had heard everything. Only when you get into the safety of Jungwoo’s car that you allow the sobs to take over your body. Jungwoo reaches over and pulls you into a hug trying to comfort you as best as possible.

 

“Take me home oppa.”

 

You were ready to be done with Jay Park and didn’t want to be near him anymore. Jungwoo started the car and began driving off as you watched in the mirror as the AOMG office grew smaller and smaller the further you got from it.

 

“Good bye Jay.” You whisper so quietly that only you would have heard it.


	2. Part 2

Laying on the hospital bed you peered up at the TV that was attached to the wall across from you. The sound of your baby’s heart beat filled the room as the TV showed your precious baby wiggling inside you. The technician moved the wand around to collect the information she needed for the doctor. After you were cleaned up you were moved to the next room where you waited for the doctor to come in. Looking through the parent magazines that littered the counter you smiled at the cute pictures but couldn’t help the frown that slowly creeped up when you would come across the pictures of parents and their children. Your baby wouldn’t have that, instead your baby would grow up with a mom and dad who hated each other. Before your emotions could run away with you a knock came on the door.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

 

You smile at the doctor as she entered and sat down and cued up the computer monitor.

 

“How are you feeling these days?”

“Good.”

“You’re eating enough and not feeling dizzy at all?”

“No, I feel fine.”

“How about work? How is that going now that you are showing?”

“It is going ok, I have only been getting some commercials that would show me from the chest up or where I would be able to hide my belly.”

“That’s good to hear. I don’t really have any concerns for the baby, he or she is right on schedule and growing nicely. If you want at your next ultrasound you will be able to find out the sex of the baby. You should see if daddy wants to come too. I am surprised he wasn’t here for today’s appointment, he usually accompanies you.”

 

You smile at the doctor’s mistake, of course she would assume that Jungwoo is the dad.

 

“He has to work.”

“Well that’s unfortunate. How are things between you two?”

“Fine.”

“If you are ever need someone to talk to and can’t reach out to your family please know I am always here for you. I only ask because your blood pressure was a bit high. I need you to watch out and avoid any stress triggers as much as possible. The baby is getting bigger and will be putting more strain on your body. I want to try and avoid your blood pressure getting too high, we don’t want you to develop preeclampsia.”

 

You look down at your hands and play with the strap of your purse. Things were going fine in your life except for when it involved him.

 

“Y/n?”

“Yes?”

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes, sorry about that. I will make sure to avoid any kind of stressful situation as much as possible. Was there anything else?”

“No, just make sure to stop off and schedule your next few appointments.”

 

You nod your head and stand from your chair bowing to the doctor before turning around and walking out the door. You made sure to stop off and schedule the next few appointments before going to your car to drive home.

When you arrive home you grab your laptop and sit on the couch before turning the TV on for some background noise. As you were going through some work emails your attention was grabbed by what was going on with the TV.

_“After reports of musician Jay Park expecting his first child with the mysterious woman it seems that he has gone into hiding. Attempts to reach Mr. Park and his people were left unanswered. Sources close to the musician say he is over the moon with excitement and wants to keep this happy time private for the well being of the mother and child. Fans seem to be divided with how they feel about this. Comments being left on Mr. Park’s social media vary from supportive to demanding he pull out of his upcoming concerts and future appearances on variety shows.”_

 

Of course, he would have gone into hiding. Even if it had been months since the news broke he was still playing it safe. Making sure the only time he was caught on camera was for promoting new music or his appearances. The identity of his child’s mom was still unknown, but in time that will be discovered as well. The door of your apartment opening had you turning your head to watch Jungwoo walk in.

 

“How was the doctor appointment?”

“It was fine.”

“Well what did she have to say?”

“Nothing much, the little one is growing strong and healthy. I will be able to find out the sex of the baby at the next ultrasound.”

“When is that, I want to make sure I have the day off.”

“Oppa you don’t have to, you are swamped right now.”

“Still, I want to be there for you. It’s not like you have anyone else.”

 

Unbuttoning his jacket he sat down next to you.

 

“What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“I don’t know.”

“I should be off around 7ish tonight so figure out what you want by then and let me know.”

“I will, but shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I just got done with my client and wanted to stop by. I don’t have anything for another hour and I just want to rest my eyes. If I go back to the office I won’t get a chance.”

 

Looking up at him you watched as he sunk into the couch and put his feet on the coffee table before closing his eyes. You watch as he slowly falls into a deep sleep with his chest raising and falling with his deep breaths. You were thankful for him always being there for you but at the same time felt guilty for taking up so much of his time. Turning your attention back to your laptop you finish going through some emails about some photo shoots you had set up for a makeup add, when you noticed a new email from the same person who started all of this. Taking a deep breath, you slowly move the cursor over the email clicking it so that it displayed. Pictures of Jay and the woman were now filling your screen, he was smiling down at her the same way he use to at you. Another one showed him at the studio with her on the couch with his hand hovering over her stomach. Another was of him and her walking around a department store. The message that accompanied the pictures made you feel a wide range of emotions. _  
_

_How is it ok that he gets to walk around with a smile on his face after he did that to you?_

 

You still had no idea who this person even was and how they were able to get such photos. You once thought maybe it was one of the guys but then shook that thought from your head, none of the guys would betray him that way. It had to be someone close because how else would there be pictures from inside the studio? Closing out of the email you shut your laptop down and place it on the coffee table. Picking up the remote you turn the tv down until it was just a soft noise in the background before you move to lay on your side, resting your head on the arm of the couch.

When you woke up you had a blanket on you, probably thanks to Jungwoo who had also left a note. He again asked you to think of what you wanted for dinner and to let him know. Looking at the clock you noticed it was around 6pm and if you were going to go out for dinner you needed to shower. Sending Jungwoo a quick text saying BBQ sounds amazing you set your phone down before jumping in the shower.

Just as you were putting on your lipstick you heard your phone go off. Picking it up you see a text from Jungwoo notifying you that he was waiting downstairs in the car. Grabbing your jacket and bag you walk out of the apartment and down to his car. During the ride to the restaurant the two of you talked about your upcoming photo shoot, you really were lucky to have such a supportive friend in your life. When you arrived, he parked the car before walking over to your door to open it and helped you out of the car. You always laughed with how he acted as if you couldn’t do anything for yourself. You weren’t even that far along where you would have trouble getting out of the vehicle. Walking into the restaurant you were in the middle of a fit of laughter from something Jungwoo had said. The laughter died instantly when you happened to glance around the restaurant and saw him. He was at a spot against the wall with the rest of the guys. Jungwoo followed your stare before bending down to your ear.

 

“We can go somewhere else.”

 

Closing your eyes to get control of your emotions you shook your head no. The waitress came and escorted you to a table which was directly across from Jay. Jungwoo ordered for the two of you and tried to keep your attention from across the room but it was of no use. Your eyes were glued to him as you watched him laugh with his friends. This is what you wanted, you didn’t want him in your life, but you couldn’t help the anger that still sat in the lower parts of your heart.

 

“Y/n stop looking over there.”

 

Jungwoo said as he grabbed your hand. You turned your attention to him and smiled.

 

“So have you decided if you were going to move to another place or did you want to stay where you are?”

“I’m not sure really. I really like my place but part of me thinks change would do me some good.”

“If you want I can start looking around for you. I am sure I can find a new apartment in a good building. If you want to move we should do it before it gets too late so that you can have everything ready for when he or she comes. Which reminds me, did you want to find out what the baby is? I don’t think we really talked about this.”

“Yes, I want to be prepared. I don’t really know how anyone could go into something like this without knowing if the baby was a boy or girl.”

“Plus I am sure your mom will want to know.”

“I am lucky my father didn’t send packers right to my apartment when I told them. If it wasn’t for you I‘m sure I would be locked up in their house.”

 

You started laughing at the memory of the day you told your parents. Your father wanted to kill Jay and move you right back home. Lucky for you Jungwoo stepped in and informed your father as to what you had done in regards to Jay. Your father puffed his chest out with a smile on his face, proud that his daughter wouldn’t sit back and let a man get away with what he had done. He didn’t raise his daughter to sit back and take things laying down.

For the second time that night your laughter died in your throat. Looking up from your spot you looked into the smug face Jay who was flanked by both Kiseok and Chase.

 

“Well look at what we have here. How are the two love birds doing?”

“What do you want Jay?”

“I heard your laughter and couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you across from us. I just had to come by and see what would have you laughing so openly.”

“It has nothing to do with you so please leave.”

“Now, now that is no way to treat me now is it. It would be a shame if a bit of info were to be slipped to the media. After all I am if nothing but a sharing kind of man. I don’t mind sharing the spot light with you.”

 

Slamming your hand on the table you stood quickly pushing your chair back. Jay stood there just smiling from ear to ear, he knew he had gotten under your skin.

 

“Oh I know you are a very sharing man. Whether that was with work or even in your personal life. I know just how much you like to share Jay. I know how you like to share your success with others in work and how you like to share your women with the guys. But if I were you Jay I would leave, I would really hate for you to have that kind of info leaked to the media. I mean you are keeping a low profile enough after the news of your unborn child. I would hate to think how the media would spin that kind of news. I can just hear the headlines now, Musician Jay Park who is expecting his first child with the unknown woman is now being reported to have been involved in polyamory relations with women and other members under his label.”

 

Jay squinted his eyes at you, but you just smiled and continued.

 

“If you really want to share that kind of media attention with the guys then please do continue. I would really hate for them to get pulled into this. It won’t just be you who will be ostracized but the others as well, even the ones who had no part in this. Everything you have worked hard for would go right into the gutter.”

“You wouldn’t dare! It would affect you too since you own shares in the company now too.”

“I don’t care, I am willing to take that loss. Are you?”

 

The look in Jay’s eyes made you grin with triumph.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Turning your attention to the silent Jungwoo you tell him that you are no longer craving this food. With a hand on your belly to protect your child you walk past Jay but stop to hug both Chase and Kiseok and apologize for everything. Even if things fell through with you and Jay you had no intention on pulling them into this, you still had such fond memories with them. You walk out to the car and wait for Jungwoo as he paid for the uneaten food before coming out to the car and unlocking the door. When you climb into the car you finally started to come down from the adrenaline rush, your heart was beating so quickly that you were sure it would burst out from your chest. Pressing your hand to your chest you tried to calm your racing heart. Jungwoo climbed in and put a hand on your back rubbing it in slow circles trying to help calm you.

 

“I’m ok oppa.”

“How about I just grab us something quick and we go back home to relax.”

“I’m sorry, I ruined your dinner.”

“Nonsense, he ruined it not you.”

 

When you arrived home you sat down as Jungwoo opened the container of soup he had bought. You hated that part of you still held Jay in your heart, even if it was only to hate him. You had wished you could cast him from your mind and heart but no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t. You feared that the man would forever stay with you, that he would always be there lurking in the darkness waiting for the perfect time to rain doom and gloom on you.

A month had passed since the incident at the restaurant, thankfully you hadn’t run into Jay at all since then. It was the day of your next ultrasound, you were currently sitting inside the clinic waiting for Jungwoo who was rushing over there from work. Just as your name was called he came rushing through the door. Shaking your head you follow the nurse with Jungwoo trailing behind you. Jungwoo helped you up on the table as you laid back and lifted your shirt. The technician squirted the warm jelly onto your growing stomach before placing the wand on your belly. The TV across from you lit up showing the image of your baby. Again the sounds of the heart beat filled the room as Jungwoo who sat next to you grabbed your hand with a smile on his face.

 

“Are we wanting to find out the gender of the baby today?”

 

You nod your head, the technician moved the wand around more until she had it in the best spot.

 

“Well I hope you two have some girl names picked out, say hello to your future princess.”

 

Tears pricked at your eyes, it was a girl. It didn’t really matter to you if it was a boy or a girl, you only wanted a healthy baby. Yet a part of you was so happy with knowing that you would have a little princess to spoil. The technician quickly finished collect the information the doctor would need before sending you off to the next room. Jungwoo kept looking down at the picture of your daughter with the biggest smile on his face, he was really falling in love with your baby. You weren’t sure how to exactly feel about it. Before you could think on it more the doctor came in.

 

“I hear congratulations are in order, looks like you have a little princess growing in there.”

“Thank you.”

“So do you have any baby names picked out?”

“No not yet, I was waiting until I knew exactly what the baby was before I started my search for names.”

“I am sure what ever you two come up with it will be beautiful. Now daddy I need to ask you this because I want to make sure she is actually telling me the truth. How is our mommy doing? Is she eating enough? How is she doing with work?”

“She is doing great, I haven’t noticed anything different with her. I try and make sure she is eating her three meals a day and she isn’t too busy with work either.”

“That’s good to hear, but there must be something else going on because her blood pressure is still high.”

“High? She didn’t mention anything to me.”

“I see.” The doctor turned her gaze to you, “Hiding things from your husband won’t do you any good.”

“I wasn’t hiding anything.”

“Y/n whatever is going on we need to figure out how to take it out of your life. We need you to be stress free as much as possible. We can’t have your blood pressure continuously staying up.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

“Please do, I would hate for something to happen to your child. Other than that, I feel like everything is going smoothly. Your daughter is growing strong and is right on track.”

 

With a promise to keep yourself calm and cut stressful things out as much as possible the two of you left the office. Jungwoo wanted to talk but had to rush back to work but promised to stop by after he finished. Getting into your car you drove home. You knew exactly what was stressing you out but no matter what you did you couldn’t get him out of your mind. You hated that he had this power over you.

When Jungwoo finally showed up you knew he wasn’t happy with what the doctor had said. He walked into the apartment and took his jacket off and threw it on the couch before undoing his tie and falling into a chair.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

“I didn’t think it was something you need to worry about.”

“Of course, I need to worry, I need to make sure you and the baby are ok. I am here to help you but I can’t do that if you don’t tell me these things.”

 

Setting your glass of water down on the table you turn to him, you tried to keep your emotions in check but knew it was going to be useless.

 

“Why? Why oppa do you need to worry about me and my baby? Why is that your problem? We are not in a relationship and this baby isn’t even yours! Why do you feel like you have any kind of responsibility towards this baby? I just don’t understand you.”

“If I don’t then who will? Who will be there behind you to help support you when things get tough? Who will be there for you when the baby arrives? It’s not like her real father will be there! So why can’t I be there? Your daughter will need a father in her life! You know I have always loved you, don’t try and deny it.”

 

Looking down the pillow you held in your lap you wished you had just gone to bed instead of staying up. You knew this was getting bad but you couldn’t do anything, it was like a runaway train, it was destined to crash.

 

“Yes I have always known that, but you also have always known that I only ever saw you as my older brother figure. I have never once thought of you in that way. Yes my baby will need a father but it will be up to me to find her a suitable one.”

“Yes because you have the best taste in men, I am sure you will find one who is suitable. As suitable as her real father.”

 

Your eyes quickly turned to look at Jungwoo with your mouth slightly open. You couldn’t believe what he had just said.

 

“I don’t know why you just don’t give me a chance! I would make you so happy! I would love that child as if she was my own, hell I already do! Not to mention our families would be so happy to see us together. You don’t want that child to grow up without a father, think of how she will be teased in school.”

“What our families want doesn’t matter to me. I just want to be happy and I want my daughter to grow up in a loving home with a mother and father who love each other.”

“And I can give you that if you would only give me a chance!”

“You would love me yes, but I wouldn’t be able to love you in that way. It wouldn’t be fair to you. You need to be in a relationship with a woman who loves you and only you. Plus you don’t need to be raising a child that isn’t yours.”

“Who else is going to step in and raise a child that isn’t theirs? Not many men would be willing to do that.”

“That may be true, but I won’t do that to you oppa.”

 

Jungwoo stood from his chair grabbing his jacket, “I really hope you change your mind. I would hate to see you raising that baby on your own or ending up with another man like Jay.”

 

You said nothing as you watched Jungwoo walk out of your apartment. You refused to chain him down to this life, he deserved a woman who was untainted such as you were. Standing from your couch you went around the apartment turning everything off before going to your room. When you finally laid your head down sleep quickly took over, but it was anything but peaceful. That night you were plagued with nightmares. Ones where Jay was there with the other woman and their child. He kept reaching for your daughter trying to take her from you, which would cause you to run away with her. Yet no matter how fast you ran he was always there when you stopped reaching for your child as he laughed with his menacing face. You cried out for help, but no one was there to help you. The woman walked over to where you kneeled on the ground and held you down as Jay ripped your crying baby from your hands. The two of them laughed as you were left there glued to the ground crying out for him to bring her back.

The sound of your phone buzzing brought you out of your dream and you shot up with your hands clutching your stomach, a cold sweat covered your body and drenched your sheets.

 

“It was only a dream.” You kept repeating out loud, trying to calm your racing heart.

 

The phone buzzed again and you leaned over to your night stand and plucked it from the charging station. Unlocking it you found a message from Jungwoo, apologizing for the way he acted the other night. You quickly send a reply back also apologizing. You hated how things had ended the other night but things needed to be said so that he wouldn’t get anymore attached then what he already was. No you would start putting some distance between you too.

It wasn’t an easy thing to do, you had grown so use to having Jungwoo around. The two of you would often sit around late at night with him working and you either going over work emails or just doing some light reading. Over the past couple of months you stuck to your goal and didn’t allow him to come to the doctor appointments anymore. You kept your contact with him strictly in a friendship way. He was hurt and tried to go against your wishes the first month. You hated how you were hurting him but knew it was what was best for him.

Things were slowly getting to a point with you two that you felt that life wouldn’t be as hard as you had thought. You were now too far along in your pregnancy to be working and had decided to take some time off. Jungwoo had also finally found you a new apartment that was not only closer to him but to your parents as well. You were set to move into the apartment next week, but you still needed furniture for the nursery.

Walking into the baby store you couldn’t help the large grin that displayed on your face. You had been looking forward to this for a long time, you were beyond excited to finally purchase the stuff for your daughter. A sales lady came up to you and asked you if you needed any help. You said that you just wanted to look for a bit but would be needing some help later. The lady smiled before going off to help other customers. You started off near the clothes making note of which items you would end up ordering before going over to the actual furniture. They had different colors and designs of cribs along with crib bedding. Your daughter gave you a strong kick to the rib as you looked at the circular crib. Placing your hands on your stomach you rubbed where your daughter kicked you.

 

“Is this the one princess?”

 

Picking up the white rabbit from inside the crib you ran your hands against the soft fur of the stuff animal.

 

“Small world.”

 

Placing the stuff animal back in the crib you turned towards the sound of the voice.

 

“Unfortunately, I guess so. What do you want Jay?”

“Nothing, just thought I would stop by and say hello. Friends can do that can they not?”

“We are not friends.”

“No I suppose not, we are closer then friends. In fact, we are parents.”

 

Jay’s hand quickly went to your stomach and you pushed it off. The memories of the nightmare you continuously had of him taking your child came rushing up.

 

“Now now don’t act that way. I only speak the truth. So from the looks of it I will be having a daughter.”

“No I will be having a daughter.”

“A child needs a father. Say where is your trusty dog at? Did he get sick of being a stand in for me?”

“Fuck off Jay.”

“You always had a mouth on you.” Jay’s finger went to his lips as he smiled, “You always knew what to do with that mouth didn’t you.”

 

Disgusted by what he was saying you turned to leave, needing to get away from him. You had done so well with avoiding anything that had to deal with him. Jay shot his hand out grabbing you by the wrist stopping you. Turning around you took his hand off yours, but before you could say anything she came up next to him linking her arm with him.

 

“Oppa, I found the perfect outfit for our son. Oh, I am sorry but who are you?”

 

The woman turned her gaze to you and glared at you. You rolled your eyes and turned to leave.

 

“I will see you around Y/n.”

“Oppa is that her? The woman who wouldn’t leave you alone? God she actually kept the baby? It’s disgusting how she went and got herself pregnant to try and hold onto you.”

 

That last comment stopped you in your tracks, you quickly turned around and marched right up to her getting right in her face.

 

“I didn’t do shit to keep this piece of garbage. Had I known earlier that he was the scum of the earth that would fuck anyone who would spread her legs for him I would have kicked him to the curb sooner. So don’t for one second think that I want anything to do with this garbage.”

 

The woman pushed you away from her before jabbing her pointy manicured finger into your shoulder.

 

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that. I know all about you. About how you never let him out to have fun and how you always kept tabs on him. How you suffocated him so much but he stayed with you because he felt bad for you. Then when he was trying to leave you, you went and got magically knocked up. It’s pathetic.”

“Is that what he told you?” You let out a dark laugh before continuing. “The only pathetic one here is you. You believe everything he has to say don’t you? Open your eyes you ignorant bitch, the man played me as I am sure he is playing you!”

“Ignorant bitch? How dare you!”

 

The woman tried to lurch forward, but Jay grabbed her holding her in place.

 

“Oppa don’t let her talk like that way to me.”

 

Jay turned the woman around and wrapped his arms around her slowly running his hand down her head trying to calm her down as he sent a wink your way. You felt your blood boiling and quickly turned to leave the store as your little exchange with the two had gained the attention of the other patrons in the store and the last thing you wanted was to be caught on camera with him.

As quickly as you could you waddled your way to your car. A pinch of pain had you bent over once you were inside your car. Breathing through your nose you tried to get through the pain. When it finally subsided, you started your car and drove home. You couldn’t believe how you let that woman get to you. Nor could you believe the horrible luck you had. You were praying that you wouldn’t have any more run ins with Jay for the remainder of your pregnancy. When you finally got home you changed into some comfy clothes before grabbing a cup of tea and going to your bed. You needed to calm yourself down before your blood pressure got to high. You had finally gotten it to the point where the doctor was happy and didn’t worry. Going through some breathing exercises you learned you eventually got yourself calm enough and fell asleep.

The same nightmare visited your sleep that night, the same one of Jay trying to take your daughter from you. Like every other time, he always left you there screaming for him to bring her back. Like every morning you awoke to your body and sheets drenched in sweat. After showering you and getting dressed you went and made yourself some breakfast. Sitting on the couch you ate your cereal as you watched the news. Clicking through the channels you came across a music channel that had their morning talk show on. They were currently talking about some up and coming boy band and how one of them had just finished wrapping up their first drama. When suddenly your name got brought up.

_“While everyone is excited for the drama to air, there are rumors surrounding the director. Apparently, there was a bit of a scandal with an actress who was thought to have been casted as the main female lead. Before the director could be replaced they decided to go with another actress. Pictures have surfaced overnight of the actress at a department store and it was evident that she was with child. Attempts were made to reach the director to question his involvement with the actress, but they were left unanswered. We will bring you any future updates to the story when we receive them.”_

 

Reaching the remote you turn it off before throwing the remote across the room as you screamed out in frustration. Your phone started ringing, you knew it was Jungwoo and he had probably heard about the rumors. You both new they were false but none the less they were out there now. You sent Jungwoo to voicemail before pulling up the number for the person who started all of this. You quickly sent out a text message.

_I want all and any information you have of Jay. Any illegal dealings he has and information you have with the many women he has. I want it by the end of the day._

 

A few minutes later a response came through promising to have everything you needed by the end of the day. Throwing on your clothes you quickly got in your car and drove right to Jungwoo’s office. When you arrive you didn’t wait for the receptionist to announce your arrival, you walked right into his office and found him on the phone.

 

“I don’t care what you have to do! I want a retraction put out right now! You shouldn’t even have ran that article to begin with before checking the facts. If the retraction is not released within the hour I will have law suit papers drawn up for defamation of character and you can kiss your company good bye.”

 

Jungwoo slammed the phone down on the receiver before sitting back in his chair.

 

“Y/n how did this even happen?”

“It had to have been Jay. Casting was being done for that drama right when I found out I was pregnant, and he knew about the drama. I turned it down because of the baby and told him they went with someone else.”

“But why would he?”

“I don’t know, I mean I ran into them at the baby store and got into it with his baby mamma.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“It was fine, I handled it and then left.”

“So that’s where the pictures came from then.”

“Probably.”

“How do you want me to proceed?”

“Just get the articles taken down for now. I will think of something for Jay.”

 

A shot of pain ran through your stomach and you did your best to not show it. Your hand went to your stomach and began rubbing it.

 

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, she is just kicking away in there.”

 

Jungwoo was about to say something when your phone ringing cut him off. Reaching into your bag you pulled it out to see Jay’ name being displayed.

 

“You have some nerve to call me after releasing that kind of information.”

“Well you knew it was bound to get out. How does it feel to be in the spot light? Is it everything you had hoped for?”

“I will destroy you, you do know that right?”

“Don’t get yourself worked up, a little bad publicity is still publicity and as an actress who is working her way up isn’t that what you need?”

“I will see you destroyed Jay.”

“We shall see. Say when I saw you in the store I noticed that you and Juna were about the same size, so your due date should be around the same time. It’s getting close, I should probably make some adjustments to my apartment to fit another crib in there. After all a daughter needs her daddy and she will want to spend time with her brother.”

“Don’t you even dare! You signed your rights away!”

“I can easily fix that. I imagine you are probably at Jungwoo’s office correct? I sent a package over to him and it should be arrive any minute. I hope you like it.”

 

Jay ended the call just as a knock came on the door. In walked Jungwoo’s secretary with a small box, it was from Jay. She sat it on the desk before walking out. Jungwoo opened it and took out a small rabbit, the same one from the store. Inside was a note which Jungwoo handed you.

_To my darling daughter,_

_Daddy can’t wait to meet you! I hope you like your rabbit, your mommy picked it out._

_Love, Daddy_

 

Dropping both the rabbit and the note to ground you doubled over as another sharp pain in your stomach suddenly hit you. You groaned out in pain as you reached for the desk to steady yourself. Jungwoo came rushing around the desk as the pain began to intensify. The pain was becoming too much, and you were crying to Jungwoo as you grasped onto his arm.

 

“Oppa there is something wrong with the baby.” Was all you could get out before the strongest stab of pain hit you causing the world to spin before everything went dark.


	3. Part 3 (Finale)

The steady beeping of a machine was the first thing you notice as the world started coming back to you. Opening your eyes you blinked against the harsh light that was shinning down at you. The world was too bright and your head felt like it was going to explode. After a few minutes things seemed to be better and that’s when it hit you, your hands went right to your stomach where you were soft and didn’t feel the movements of your daughter. Panicked you looked around the hospital room before you found the nurse call button that was sitting on the table next to you. Grabbing it you click the button repeatedly needing someone. A nurse came rushing in with a doctor at her side.

 

“Where is my baby? Where is she? Is she ok? I need my baby!”

 

Grabbing the blanket you push it off you as you try to sit up and scoot of the bed. The nurse rushed to your side to hold you back from standing while the doctor went to the other side of the bed to help you lay back as he spoke, “Madame, you must rest! Your daughter is safe and fine in the nursery.”

“Why won’t you let me see her!” You frantically ask holding on to the doctor’s arm looking up at the middle-aged man.

“Your body was under too much stress, whatever had happened to you was too much for it to handle. Your blood pressure was through the roof and the uterus holding the baby was starting to detach. You were losing blood and the baby was in fetal distress, once we got you here we rushed you into an emergency c section to save not only your life but your daughters as well. She was early yes, but she is healthy and has a good set of lungs on her.”

“Thank you so much, when will I be able to see her?”

“I need to check your vitals and make sure everything is healing properly. Then I will have the nurse go down to the nursery and have daddy bring her in.”

 

Panic began to sit in, _daddy_ you thought _._ You could only hope that he was talking about Jungwoo and not the monster that ruined your life. The doctor began checking your vitals, the typical things such as your heart rate and temperature. The doctor lifted your gown and began pressing down on your stomach to make sure that it was healing and going back into place. Next the doctor lifted the dressing and gave your incision a once over making sure that there was no infection. True to his words he told the nurse to go down to the nursery and collect your daughter.

Just as the doctor was going over the healing process of a c section and what to expect there came a knock at the door before it opened up to reveal Jungwoo wheeling your daughter in. Tears sprung at your eyes as you sat up in bed adjusting the pillows before holding out your arms for your daughter. Jungwoo slowly lifted your daughter from her bassinet and laid her sleeping body in your arms.

The moment your daughter was safely in your arms and you finally got to gaze upon her face all the anxiety and apprehension you have felt over the past months vanished from your mind. None of it mattered right now, the only thing that mattered was that your daughter was safely delivered into the world and that she was healthy. Moving the blanket around you were able to take out her tiny little hand that was swaddled and she instantly latched her little hand onto your pinky finger. Tears slowly fell from your eyes as you looked at your daughter’s sleeping face. She had chubby little cheeks and a heart shaped pout, her mouth was moving in a suction motion and you knew that your life was forever going to change, that you would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

 

Jungwoo sat slowly onto the bed watching you interact with your daughter, a soft smiled pulled at his lips. Looking up at him you smiled back, “Thank you for watching over her when I could not. Thank you for everything, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“I will always be here for you and for her.” Lifting his hand from the bed he gently cupped her small head before leaning down to kiss it. “This little girl owns my heart just like her mommy. I know you don’t feel that way for me, but I just want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you and I will take whatever you can offer me.”

 

Your heart tugged at his words, maybe it was the hormones and just being overwhelmed with everything, but you very much wanted to be loved. You knew that the kind of love that Jungwoo would provide would be on a different level then what Jay had ever given. His love would be pure and true and maybe in the future you could revisit that.

 

“So what are we going to name this little princess?”

“I was thinking of Areum.”

“Areum” Jungwoo let the name slowly slide off his tongue as he thought it over. With a bigger smile on his face he leaned back down to kiss her head again. “Hello Areum, your name fits you for you are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen.”

 

The doctor had ordered you to stay in the hospital for the next three days to monitor you and make sure that your blood pressure was staying stable. Jungwoo never left your side with the exception of going home for fresh clothes and to stop by the office to grab what work he could. Having him there with you in the hospital helped sooth you in a way you never knew you needed to be. You had assumed you would be doing this on your own with the exception of your mother coming in when she needed to.

He was there when your parents came to visit you bringing you flowers and love. Your father pulled Jungwoo away from your bedside to have some words in private before letting him return. After your mother handed Areum off to your father she walked around to where Jungwoo was and embraced him deeply, thanking him for always being at your side. Jungwoo smiled and repeated what he had told you to your mother, that he would always be here for you and Areum.

With him there Areum never needed to go to the nursery and stayed in your room being cared for by the two of you. At night you would feed her and lay her down to sleep before you yourself would lay down. Jungwoo would be sitting with his back against the wall on the cot with his laptop in his lap typing away. You had never really cared for the sound of a keyboard when you were trying to go to sleep. Jay would often have his laptop in bed with him typing out random lyrics or responding to emails. The sound annoyed you, but you never mentioned anything because it was work related. Yet the sound of Jungwoo typing away on his didn’t bring out the same emotions, no instead you found it relaxing knowing that he was there with you.

Finally the day of your release from the hospital had arrived. Jungwoo had gone home earlier the day to fetch her baby car seat and to make sure it was properly installed in the car before coming back. The nurse had helped you carry all your belongs down with you to the car as Jungwoo carried the sleeping Areum in her car seat. Coming off the elevator you smiled down at Areum and thought that things weren’t going to be that hard after all. Your visit in the hospital had been peaceful and you had hoped to carry on that feeling when you went home but sadly that was not going to happen. The once empty hospital entry was not filled with reporters and cameras, flashes were going off left and right as people shoved microphones and cameras in your face. Jungwoo tossed a light blanket over the front of the car seat shielding Areum from the on slot of flashing cameras. Security came in to try and make room for the three of you to get to the car.

 

“Y/n, Y/n! How does it feel to be a single mom?”

“Y/n, is it true that the baby is the child from the producer of your drama?”

“Y/n, what did you have?”

“Y/n, can you confirm or deny the rumor that the child belongs to your ex?”

“Y/n, do you feel your career is over?”

“y/n, what will you do now to support you and your child.”

 

The questions were come from all directions and you wanted to cry and shout at them to leave you alone, but you had to keep your composure. You kept your head held high and followed Jungwoo out to the car. When you finally reached the car you went in on one side while Jungwoo slide Areum in on the other side. With the two of you in the car he walked to the driver side and climbed in. Thankfully the reporters did not try to block the exit and he was able to safely pull away.

 

“Y/n, I am so sorry. It was empty when I came back to the hospital, had I known they were going to be here I would have had them bring you out a back way. Are you ok?”

“I am fine, surprised that they even found out about my release from the hospital. But I am fine, and Areum doesn’t even seem to be fazed by any of this.”

“Our little princess is strong like her mommy, she will get through anything.”

 

The rest of the car ride home was spent in silence. How exactly did the reporters find out about your hospital stay? Did they get a picture of Areum? As far as you knew you were booked under an alias name in the hospital and no one outside of your family and your manager knew which hospital you were at. The majority of the questions they asked didn’t bother you with the exception of the one in regard to your ex. When did that even become a rumor? It didn’t surprise you that it was a rumor, you two had been together for such a long time that it would only be natural that he would be a suspected father to your child. In all honesty you were surprised that someone had not put two and two together sooner than they had.

Arriving at your apartment Jungwoo parked the car in the basement and carried Areum up for you. Your doctor had ordered you to not lift anything heavier than a gallon of milk, you knew that Areum in her carrier wasn’t nearly as heavy but Jungwoo was determined to not have you lifting anything. Walking into your apartment you expected to find everything musky and the room to be dark, instead you found it to be bright and clean. On the kitchen table there were packages on top of packages waiting for you to open. On the stove was a pot with soup slowly simmering and out of the baby’s room walked your mother.

 

“Welcome home darling.”

“Mom, what are you doing here?”

“Well you didn’t expect me to let my daughter and grandbaby come home to a messy apartment that wasn’t set up for the baby now did you?”

 

Walking up to your mother you threw your arms around her and she held you close to her brushing her hand down your head like she has done so many times in the past.

 

“Now how about we get you in the shower and all washed up. I’m sure you are sick of smelling like the hospital. I laid out some clothes for you on your bed so go get washed up and I will have dinner ready by the time you get out.”

 

When you open your mouth to argue with her that Areum needed to be settled she must have used her mom powers because she shook her head no and told you to leave Areum to Jungwoo. All you could do was smile and watch as Jungwoo disappeared into the bedroom with your daughter.

The shower had felt amazing and by the time you had emerged freshly cleaned and in something comfortable your mother had dinner on the table. You noticed that there were only two place settings as you sat down.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat with us?”

“No, I should get back home to your father and make sure he isn’t eating any takeout. He needs to be watching his cholesterol, but the poor man won’t stop sneaking in the fast food. Now if you need anything do not hesitate to call me, I am always just a phone call away. I also put some leftover soup in the fridge, heat that up for breakfast tomorrow.”

 

Your mother grabbed her hand bag before coming over to plant a kiss on top of your head and hugging Jungwoo goodbye. The soup your mother made was one of your favorites as a child and made you feel a thousand times better. When the two of you finished dinner Jungwoo ordered you into the living room as he picked up the mess. When everything was in place he brought some of the packages over to you so the two of you could go through them. The majority of them were from family for the baby, and some were from fans. There was one box that had no return label on it and Jungwoo opened it for you. You watched his face closely as he opened it up with the box cutter and took out all the paper that filled the box before lifting two smaller boxes out. Inside one of the boxes was a pink satin jacket that you knew right away where it had come from, the infamous white lettering of “I need a Cha Cha beat boy” on the back was a dead giveaway.

 

“If Chase was going to send a gift he didn’t need to do it in an unmarked box.”

“Maybe he thought you would have sent it back?”

“I guess.”

 

Moving forward you grabbed a smaller box that was rather heavy from where Jungwoo had set it down. If the first gift was from Chase then maybe this was from one of the other guys as well. Unfortunately that was not in the stars for you, upon opening the box you were met face to face with a picture of you and Jay. The two of you were laying back on the couch inside Jay’s studio, with you laying in between Jay’s legs and his arms encasing you in his embrace, a smile was on both of your faces as you looked up at the person taking the picture. Lifting the picture frame out of the box you had wanted to toss it across the room but stopped when a cad fell out of the box. Picking it up you noticed it was in Jay’s handwriting.

_My darling daughter, I hear that you have safely arrived in the world. Your brother is not here yet, as you seem to be a little impatient to meet your parents. Do not fret my little one, daddy will soon be there to see you, until then here is a picture of me and mommy. Know that daddy loves you very much._

 

“I’m going to destroy that bastard!” You yell as you throw the picture frame back into the unmarked box.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want him to feel pain like he has never felt pain before! I want him to be shunned by the music industry and run out of Korea!”

“I will make sure he won’t ever be able to step foot on Korean soil once I am done with him.”

 

The sound of Areum’s cries brought you out of your revenge induced haze, getting up from the couch you walk into Areum’s room. Picking her up you carry her over to the changing table to changer her diaper before settling down on the rocking chair to nurse her. There was no way in hell you were ever going to allow Jay the chance to take her or claim her. He had done enough to destroy what happy life you had and it was time for a bit of payback.

The next couple of days you spent getting situated at home with your daughter and were surprised that Jungwoo had put in a request to take a week off from work to help you get settled in. Of course he could never fully stay away from work and slipped out now and then to handle important clients, you told him time and time to just go to work but he wouldn’t listen. You wanted to enjoy the time you had with your daughter as much as possible but the threat that was Jay was always hanging over your head. So every chance you got you were making phone calls and looking for dirt on him. You were currently waiting for a response from your mystery person who was behind opening your eyes to everything. You had sent a text asking for information, any kind of information on Jay. Jungwoo was also using his connections to find any incriminating information on Jay. There had to have been something out there for you to destroy him with.

Just as you were laying Areum down in her bed you felt the phone in your pocket vibrate. Once you had her tucked in you slowly slipped out of the room and shut the door softly before pulling the phone out of your pocket. It was your mystery person, they had finally found something. They were sending you an email shortly that would contain as much information as they could find on him, with a smile on your face you walked into the office quickly opening your laptop up. Clicking on the email you saw a few attachments and clicked them, what you opened was nothing you ever could have imagined. Police reports were attached and pictures of Jay and another young man. Another police report was attached from the US along with another picture of a young Jay. There were also written statements from three women that also included their information.

The first police report was from when Jay was younger, if the dates were correct they would have been when he was training under JYP in his 2PM days prior to be kicked out. They were drug possession charges and assault charges. Reading through the statements you got the jist of things, Jay had been arrested for fighting with a younger man and when he was searched they found weed on him. The amount wasn’t very much but in such a conservative country, even the smallest amount was too much. All you could think of was that JYP sent their lawyers down to clean it up and make everything disappear, that was the only logical explanation as to why you had not heard of this. The next police report was again from his younger years, but they were from when he had gone back to the states. In the police report he was being charged with theft, he had broken into a music store and ran off with some equipment. Since it was his first offense and he was a minor he got off with just a fine and probation with his records being sealed when he became an adult. Sitting back in your chair you wonder how this person was able to get them if his records were sealed.

You pushed the question out of your mind and went back to the email. This time you opened up the statements from the women. They were all along the same lines, Jay had met them separately and courted them. He didn’t do it at the same time, no he had these girls spaced out. When one was finished he picked up another girl and repeated things. The women’s statements matched up with a few things being different outside of the dates. Each girl accused Jay of coercing them into sleeping with various business men in exchange for their financial backing. The women had said that when he first started asking them to do it they refused but Jay had them so mentally warped that he would just accuse them of not loving him and twisted everything around on them until they finally gave in and did what he asked. As time went on he wouldn’t even ask them but just drop them off at various locations that were well hidden from the public. Your mouth hung open as you continued to read their statements, you had never imagined that he was capable of something like that. Looking at the dates you noticed that the last woman’s statement said she finally broke free from him two months before he met you. Were you his next target? Why didn’t he make you do the vile things he made the other do, the only difference between you and the other women was that you already had money which you gave him access to. Anger began to build up inside you as you thought of how sick he was for doing this, how he probably would have made you do the same thing had you not already had money for him. Before closing out of the email you saw one more attachment, it was an audio file. Opening it you hit the play button and heard Jay’s voice clearly through the small speakers on your laptop.

_“Baby all you have to do is go in there and make him happy. It’s not any different than the last time, besides from what I heard you had fun last time. He was sweet with you and he will be the same this time. Plus I took you home and made sure to take extra care of you and I made you dinner. So why don’t you want to do this?”_

_“Jay I don’t like this, why do I have to sleep with him. This just doesn’t make sense, if you loved me wouldn’t you be mad that I am with another man?”_

 

The famine voice must have belonged to one of the women who had written a statement. The audio continued with Jay trying to sweet talk the poor girl into doing what he wanted until she agreed. You thought the recording would have stopped but it kept going, you could hear her exit a vehicle before the sounds of her heels were heard as she walked into some unknown building. Next you heard the sound of what you guessed was an elevator dinging before the sound of the sliding door was heard. Some shuffling was heard before another ding sounded and the sound of the door sliding open came through the speakers. The sounds of soft feet walking down you imagined to be a hallway before a door bell ringing was came through the speakers. You could hear a door opening and the woman walking in before it clicked shut. More sounds of walking and muffled voices before the sound of shuffling was heard again and then the voices became clear. Gone was Jay, he probably had just dropped her off to go alone. Now there was another man’s voice he was trying to sound soft and gentle as he offered the woman a beverage, but she declined. It was then that the man’s voice changed and got huskier as he ordered the girl to stand and strip. Again, more shuffling but you could hear her small whimpers as she complied with the order. You stomach began to churn as you continued listening to the guys demands and the sounds of her comply with them. The sound of the man’s grunting was too much for you and you slammed your laptop shut before covering your mouth.

You don’t know how long you were sitting in your office but that is where Jungwoo found you just staring off into space. He had tried to call you multiple times but eventually had to shake you out of your stooper.

 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oppa how could he? How could he do this? I didn’t even know he was this kind of person, I knew he was a jerk but do something this vile?”

“Tell me what happened?”

“I got an email again from our mystery informant, there were police reports, pictures, statements, and an audio file. God I couldn’t even finish the rest of the audio file. He was forcing them to have sex so he could get money!”

 

Pushing away from your desk you stand and walk to the other side of the room where a small love seat was and sat down, grabbing the pillow you hugged it close. Jungwoo took your vacated spot at the desk and began looking over everything that was sent to you before listening to the audio file. After he was done he sat there thinking, you still couldn’t believe what you had just discovered. Picking at the pillow in your lap you waited for Jungwoo to say something, you had no idea what to do with this information. Part of you wanted to run right to the media with this but another part of you wanted to just go to the police. Movement out of the corner of your eye caught your attention and you noticed Jungwoo had grabbed his phone from his pocket and was sending a message.

 

“Oppa?”

“I never liked the guy, but I would never have imagined he would be this fucked up. Before we go anywhere with this we need to verify if this information is true, I sent a message to my PI friend and I am going to send all this information over to him to double check. If things pan out we can move forward with this, I feel like this is enough to get him. This will destroy his career and it might ruin the company. Are you sure this is something you want to do? What about the people under his label?”

“I don’t want to hurt them, they didn’t do anything wrong and I doubt they even know about any of this. Is there any way we can keep them safe while we take Jay down?”

“I don’t think there is really any way, he is the CEO of their company. The only way to go about this is if after we turn this over to the police and prior to them taking him into custody we need to inform Kiseok and the people over at CJ E&M about what is going to happen. That way they can try and find away to save face, maybe have an emergency meeting to force him out of the company so that he can’t take it down with them. But the money he gained from these girls, we need to know if that went into the company or if it went into a private account.”

“Could your PI friend help with that?”

“I will have him look into his financial records and the records for the company to see where it might have gone. You need to make sure this is what you want, because I can’t guarantee the safety of everyone once we move forward.”

 

Sitting there you thought long and hard if this was what you wanted. Yes, Jay had hurt you in so many ways and he was still playing mind games with you. Yet the everyone under Jay had no part in your pain and they didn’t deserve this. They also didn’t deserve to be fooled by Jay, they needed to know who he really was.

 

“Oppa we need to do this, not just for myself anymore. We need to get justice for those women, they didn’t deserve to go through what Jay put them through. Who is to say that there aren’t more women out there that didn’t want to come forward because they are afraid. We need to finish what we started.”

 

Jungwoo stood from the chair and walked towards you before bending down and taking your hands in his, “If this is what you want then I will make this happen. I will get justice for those women and for you, I will make sure that Jay can’t ever hurt another person.” You gave him a small smile and nodded your head before he stood and pulled you up with him. Jungwoo put his arm around your shoulder and lead you out of the office and to the living room.

It was a couple of weeks before you finally heard back from the PI, after checking everything out and meeting with the women he did in fact verify that everything was true. The next step was to turn everything over to the police but before that Jungwoo was able to get an appointment with someone from CJ E&M and they were silently bringing in Kiseok for the meeting. Unsure of whether or not you should go it was decided eventually that you would stay behind so that things would stay as uncomplicated as possible. Holding Areum you followed Jungwoo to the door before wishing him good luck and he ducked down to lay a kiss on top of Areum’s head before smiling at you and reassuring you he would do as much as he possibly can to keep everyone safe.

Waiting for any kind of news was the hardest thing you have done in such a long time. You tried to distract yourself with Areum and even responded to some emails from your manager checking in to see how things were going and to see if you by any chance wanted to do an interview about being a new mom. It was almost dinner time before Jungwoo finally came back. With Areum in your arms you followed him into the guest bedroom and stood in the doorway as he threw his jacket on the bed and then undid his tie. You heart was racing as he kept silent, you thought you were going to go mad while you waited for him to say anything. Jungwoo sat on his bed before putting his head in his hands. Your stomach dropped, he wasn’t saying anything and looked as if he failed at everything. You slowly walk over to his bed and sat next to him before with your free hand you grab one of his.

 

“Oppa? What happened?”

“I did as much as I possibly could, I showed them everything I was going to turn over to the police. Kiseok, god the look on his face was the worst. He looked as if he was going to vomit right then and there, all the color drained from his face and he had tears in his eyes. He was silent until the very end before he finally asked me why we were doing this. Why we went searching for stuff. I had to explain what was going on with Jay and you, about Areum. Kiseok knew Jay had to be removed as CEO but he wasn’t worried about that, he was more worried about how his parents were going to take it. It was agreed that they would put in an emergency order to have Jay removed immediately. After I was done with them I went down to the prosecutor’s office and handed everything over to them. They have enough information to go and pick him up and to charge him. There is no way he will be able to get out of this, especially when the three women agreed to come forward and cooperate with the investigation.”

“I feel bad for Kiseok and for the rest of the guys but we can’t just let Jay continue doing what he was doing.”

 

Jungwoo laid back on his bed with his arm laid out waiting for you, following his movements you slowly positioned yourself with your head on his arm and laid Areum in between the two of you. Turning onto his side Jungwoo moved his other hand to lay on top of yours that was resting on Areum. The heat from his hand helped ease your anxiety over everything, you knew he was going to be true to his word to help protect you and Areum. Looking up at him you noticed he had his eyes closed with a small smile on his face, he looked so peaceful and you yourself couldn’t help but smile up at him.

The next morning you awoke to your phone constantly ringing, afraid the noise would wake Areum you quickly grabbed if from your night stand. You should have looked at the caller ID before answering but you were still half asleep and didn’t even bother with it. The sound of Jay’s angry voice screaming into the phone was like a bucket of ice water being dumped on you.

 

“You fucking bitch! How dare you try and come for me this way, do you have any idea of what you have done! I have built everything and you think you can destroy that! Did you even stop to think of everyone you would ruin with your need for some fucked up sense of vengeance?”

“Jay I have nothing I need to talk with you about, you can only blame yourself for everything that is happening. You should have been smarter and you shouldn’t have done what you did. You are one sick son of a bitch Jay and I hope they throw you into a pit of snakes!”

 

Quickly hanging up the phone you throw the covers off you and rush into the living room turning the TV on. Jay must have been called into the office and was given the notice of removal. You hadn’t leaked anything to the media like you originally wanted to but that never stopped media outlets like DISPATCH from finding out about it, those snakes had little spies in every nook and cranny of the entertainment industry, hell you were sure they even had one in the prosecutions office. Clicking through the channels you finally found one that was talking about Jay.

 

“ _In other news, musical artist and CEO Jay Park was removed today from his company. Sources close to the artists confirmed that an emergency hearing was held the day prior after disturbing evidence was found linking him to past charges of theft, drug possession, and assault. Inquiries were made to his lawyer but were declined. Stay tuned, more information will becoming later today.”_

 

Sitting down on the couch you let out a sigh, Jay was finally going to go down and wouldn’t be a threat to you or your daughter. Soft foot steps caught your attention, turning your head you saw Jungwoo carrying a happy looking Areum out of her room. Smiling you put your arms up for him to hand her over to you, no doubt she was probably hungry. With your daughter in your arms you look down at her smiling face as she gently sucked on her thumb. With everything that was happening you knew she was finally going to be safe.

The rest of the day was spent ignoring calls from reporters who were trying to get information about Jay, calls from the guys over at AOMG, and even a call from Jay’s mother. Jay had done this to himself, so why were you feeling so much guilt over this? Part of you had wanted to rationalize that none of this would have happened had he not cheated on you, had you not received that email with all the information. But you knew that it would have only kept you blind to who Jay really was and what he was doing. So you did your very best to go on with your day and at some point turned your phone off. Jungwoo stayed home with you instead of going into the office, he wanted to make sure that Jay wouldn’t try anything stupid.

It wasn’t until later in the day when things had finally exploded, the information about Jay forcing his girlfriends to have sex in exchange for money had been leaked to the press. They had even gotten a hold of the audio recording, snippets of it was played during broadcasts not just on the televising but on the radio as well. This was spreading like wildfire, every online blog was talking about him, the radio stations were pulling all his songs, fan sites were closing, and unfortunately the other artists were also being affected because Jay was featured on their songs. The press over in the US had also gotten ahold of the information after reporters made inquiries over the charges he received there. They were questioning why such a man as himself would have been allowed to open a company in South Korea, the media in Korea were like sharks swimming in the water and Jay was the fool bleeding in said water, the coverage from the states were just chumming the water even more when people who knew Jay were coming forward with more seedy doings of his. Allegedly the money he had used to go back to South Korea was gained through some drug dealings.

It was around midnight when you were getting ready to head to bed but just as you were about to turn off the television breaking news about the Jay Park’s case had flashed on the screen. Sitting back down with Jungwoo a video played of Jay with a towel over his head being lead into the police station with handcuffs on his wrists. Jungwoo had put his arm around your shoulder pulling you into his chest, “Don’t cry, it will all be over soon” he said as he rubbed your arm. You hadn’t even noticed you were crying, bringing your hand to your face you swiped under your eye to find you indeed were crying. All of this was just so much, and you were a mess of emotion on the inside. You weren’t sure how you would have been handling all of this if it wasn’t for Jungwoo being at your side. Jungwoo had finally turned the TV off and helped you to your bed. Climbing in you got as comfortable as possible but you still didn’t feel calm enough to sleep. Jungwoo was turning to leave your room when you stopped him.

 

“Oppa, can you stay here with me tonight? I just don’t feel good, I honestly feel like a mess inside.”

“Whatever you need.”

 

Moving over in your bed you made room for him and pulled the blanket back so he could get in. When he was finally in the bed you scooted closer to him resting your head on his chest listening to the sound of his calm beating heart. His scent encased all around you and the warmth he was putting off helped ease your emotions and you let out a sigh. Never in a million years did you imagine yourself in this position with him, had someone told you 8 months ago that you would be lying in bed with Jungwoo being comforted by him you would have told the person to seek medical help because clearly they were mad. Yet here you were, being held by the man you had known all your life, the one who was doing all he could to protect you and your daughter. The same man who had confessed his love for you and you had turned him down, did your heart still feel that way it did on that day? No you knew it was slowly changing, how could you not find yourself feeling for this man after everything he had done for you. Closing your eyes you slowly let the sound of his deep breaths and the constant raise and fall of his chest lull you to sleep.

Over the next month you still found yourself dodging calls from everyone and kept yourself indoors for the most part. Jay had gone straight to trial, he tried his best to find a way out of the mess he had created but it was no luck. When the women had taken the stand to testify against Jay and explained everything he had done it was over for him. Not only had Jay gone down but a high-ranking official had also gone down with him, it was the mystery man on the recording. The woman had came forward with his name and had more audio files of other encounters. She was too afraid to come forward on her own, but when she was contacted by a mysterious person she knew it was time. After everything was said and done Jay was charged with three counts of sex trafficking, he was fined $8 million wan and sentenced to three years in prison with deportation back to the United States upon his release.

The day of his sentencing you felt a weight being lifted off your shoulders, everything was finally over. Granted you felt that Jay should have received a longer sentence for everything, you had to be grateful that he was facing immediate deportation after. No matter what he did he would never be able to touch you or your daughter again. The one thing that bugged you and Jungwoo was the fact that you never learned the identity of the person who started all of this. Jungwoo had asked his PI friend to search for the person but they never could find any evidence to point towards who he or she was. All you could do was send a text thanking them for everything, their response was short and sweet a simple “your welcome”. You would forever be grateful to your mystery informant, for without them you would have continued living your life unknown to Jay and his betrayal.


End file.
